This competing renewal application requests continuation of support for years 31-35 for training in Molecular and Cell Biology and Biochemistry for an exceptional cohort of predoctoral students in the Brown University Graduate Program in Molecular Biology, Cell Biology and Biochemistry (MCB). The MCB Graduate Program is an interdepartmental interdisciplinary program, and students are admitted on the basis of both their research and academic potential. Trainees will be chosen during their first or second year of graduate study at Brown from the ~60 students in the MCB graduate program, based their potential for success in research. Funds are requested to support 8 trainees during year 1, with growth to 10 trainees by year 5. Our goals are to provide students with a strong academic and experimental foundation and to equip them with the skills necessary to succeed in multiple areas of modern biology. We offer a carefully planned program leading to broad and deep knowledge in diverse but interrelated experimental fields, spanning the areas of biochemistry and macromolecular structure, molecular biology and genetics, cell biology, developmental biology, genomics, proteomics and computational biology. Our program features balanced and clearly stated requirements, individualized and regular advising, strong courses and opportunities for public speaking. Research opportunities range from basic science to studies of specific diseases and disease-causing agents. The 53 faculty trainers are drawn from 13 Departments, including 9 Departments at Brown University and 4 Clinical Departments within the Medical School, as well as from the Marine Biological Laboratory at Woods Hole. The expansion of the training faculty through both Brown University faculty hiring initiatives as well as by further development of interdepartmental connections and academic initiatives have markedly increased the multidisciplinary research and collaborative opportunities for students and faculty. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Solving the complex problems in human health and modern biology will require the development of interdisciplinary approaches by the next generation of experimental biologists. Accordingly, this program is designed to train students at the interfaces of scientific disciplines.